Julian Grey
Lord Julian Grey, O.M. (First Class), (March 4, 1600 - 1942) was a mutant, a witch and the founder of the famous Grey family. He was a powerful and well-known Assassin and the Head of the Thieves Guild. Julian is the past life of Zacha Summers and Adrian Grey. He was also the first Jinchūriki for the Six-Tailed Demon Tiger, and among the first to aquire the Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. Julian was a member of the Grey family and Uchiha clan. 'History' : "I will not fail to make my ideals reality. Just as the Sage of the Six Paths once did." :: —'Julian Grey' Early Years Julian Zachariah Grey was born on March 4, 1600 in England, UK. He was the oldest son of Indra Ōtsutsuki, the Uchiha clan ancestor, and the Lady Grey. He was of English, Japanese and French heritage. Julian had three younger siblings, Sophia, Josephina and Shinkirō. Becoming a Jinchūriki Hogwarts In the summer of 1611, Julian received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Similar to his descendants, Julian eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1611, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Julian was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an Assassin Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II Preparations for the Future Death and Rebirth 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Julian was an Alpha-level mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enabled Julian to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: Julian could manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He could create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which were not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He could manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He could control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Feline Mimicry: Julian had the ability to take on certain traits of any feline. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Julian had always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2-5 tons. As his powers grew and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 15 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single punch. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Speed was Julian's greatest asset. He could run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Julian's highly advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for a several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Julian's bodily tissues were harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology could withstand great impact forces, though he could be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he could withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Julian's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Julian was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Julian could reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Julian's metabolism enabled him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he could recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, could heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Julian possessed enhanced, acute senses that were comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Zacha could memorize thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, and his sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. He also possessed cat-like night-vision, allowing him to see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Julian could sport retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, were sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possessed elongated canines that he could use, if he choosed to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Cryokinesis: Julian could reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning he effectively made things colder. He was capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. He also had the ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as he wished. Julian was limited to the moisture available in his vicinity to create ice. Phoenix Force (potential avatar): According to the Shi'ar the carriers of the Grey Genome, as well as Omega-level mutants and telepaths, all have the potential to bond with the Phoenix Force. Julian satisfied at least two of the criteria, that made him a possible Phoenix Avatar. He was also once surrounded by an aura similar to the Phoenix raptor, right before his death, when using his final attack to wipe out all of the Templars in his vicinity. Abilities as an Assassin Julian was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives and many more. Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Julian could instinctively differentiate friend from foe. Julian had been a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to freerun under the tutelage of either his father or grandfather, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he was also an enduring athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor. Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Kage-level |- | Classification |Jinchūriki |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Affiliation |Konohagakure Sunagakure Kirigakure Iwagakure |- | Clan |Uchiha clan |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Shade Release |- | Nature Type | Fire Release Water Release Lightning Release Wind Release Earth Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release |} Nature Transformation: With the power of his Rinnegan, Julian was able to master all five elemental nature transformations. He also obtained the power of the Yin-Yang release. By using his Yang chakra, the essence of physical energy, along with his with Yin chakra, the essence of spiritual energy, Julian had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought to bring it to life. Through his Six Paths Yang Power he could stabilise people's fading life-forces and even regrow lost organs. Through his Six Paths Yin Power he could greatly strengthen his other techniques. Jinchūriki Transformations: As Shinzui's jinchūriki, Julian was granted a massive amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. Julian had the ability to use Fire Release and Yin Release simultaneously, allowing him to use Shade Release. With it, he could absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. After using this ability, Julian was able to detect their natural elemental affinity, and then freely manipulate the victim's chakra element and perform ninjutsu of that element. This allowed him to deconstruct and learn the abilities of his opponents. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: Julian managed to master the Sharingan at a young age — a feat which he received significant praise for. Using it, he gained access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes whilst confronting him. Julian was able to use these abilities in conjunction with his primed taijutsu and kenjutsu skills in battle to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with very little time to react or means of defence. Mangekyō Sharingan: At some point in his life, Julian awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he was able to use Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o. Julian's vision did not detoriate, thanks to his mutant genes, however it was shown that he still felt the pain whenever using the jutsu. Rinnegan: Julian awakened the Rinnegan before his death and possessed the ability to switch between both it, and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will, however, it should be noted that while using the powers granted by one dōjutsu he cannot, except in the case of Susanoo, simultaneously access those granted by the other. Like other users, Julian was able to use the techniques of the Six Paths of Pain, displaying use of the Preta Path, with which he was able to absorb chakra. *''Animal Path:'' Julian was granted the ability to summon various creatures to aid him in battle. Each animal summon also has the Rinnegan and as such Julian was able to see through their eyes as well. *''Asura Path:'' Julian had the ability to summon mechanised armor, augmenting his body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. One of the arms could detach to reveal a set of mechanical tendrils to restrain an enemy, while the other would transform into a small arm-mounted cannon. *''Deva Path:'' This Path granted Julian the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive gravitational forces of objects or people. These techniques, however, couldn't be performed in rapid succession. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allowed him to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. *''Human Path:'' The ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. *''Naraka Path:'' The Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons. The King of Hell could fulfil two purposes: interrogation and restoration. To interrogate, Julian need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, Julian begins questioning them. After answers are given, the King of Hell will unzip its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the victim's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue. The King of Hell would then proceed to pass its judgement. If the person was lying or refused to answer the questions, the King of Hell would remove their tongue and consume it, apparently killing them. However, if they told the truth, they would be spared, although left extremely exhausted. The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so Julian has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. *''Preta Path:'' The ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing any ninjutsu-based technique, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, Julian was able to absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact. He was able to find a way to use the Preta Path to absorb any kind of energy, not just chakra, making it even more useful. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Precognition:'' Julian had amazing precognitive abilities, and had apparently predicted many major occurrences. He was even able to predict who his next life was going to be, something very few future-telling beings has been able to do. His precognitive powers were often underestimated, even by his descendants, most notably his reincarnation, Zacha Summers. **''Retrocognition:'' The ability to see the past in a Premonition. Julian's original Precognitive abilities grew to include retrocognition, to see the past. Powers as a Wizard Julian proved to be a wizard of extraordinary skill and talent. Even prior to beginning his education at Hogwarts, he practiced some simple spells, which all worked. Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Julian was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned eleven O.W.L.s: eleven "Outstandings”. Nonverbal Magic: Julian became highly skilled at nonverbal magic quite early, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Duelling Skill: Julian was said to have had remarkable duelling skills for his age. He had very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork; for instance, he drew his wand and placed a Shield Charm between two quarrelling wizards before either of them could even draw their wand. Julian was also able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style was quick, aggressive and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Charms Expert: One of Julian's favourite subjects was Charms, in which he achieved an “Outstanding” O.W.L.. Skilled Potioneer: He achieved an "Outstanding" on his Potions O.W.L. and is able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. Transfiguration Adept: Julian seemed to be talented at Transfiguration and earned an “Outstanding” in his O.W.L. in the subject. Julian was quite skilful at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration. Apparition: Julian passed his Apparition test on the first attempt. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Julian Grey was one of the most intelligent beings of his time. It was also one of his biggest assets in battle. Master Strategist and Tactician: Julian had spent most of his life as an Assassin, a Mentor for the Assassin Order and being the son of the Uchiha clan ancestor and the grandson of the Sage of the Six Paths, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Due to his training as an Assassin and shinobi, Julian had extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, was considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. He developed many techniques which were passed down to both the Assassin Order and the Leaf Village. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Julian was fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Latin, Chinese, Spanish and German; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Russian. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. His most known weapons were his hidden blades. Among the known are all types of swords, katanas, knives, and shuriken. This is all thanks to his assassin training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he was a master tracker and hunter. He could pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Master Assassin: Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he was very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. His skills were great enough to let Julian become the Head of the Thieves Guild (within the Assassin Order), even though he had only been an assassin for a few months. Strength level Class (?): Julian possessed vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) 2-10 tons easily. He engaged in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Julian was a very handsome, tall young man. He had piercing bluish green eyes, brown hair and had a tanned, slim, very muscular body. Despite having been over centuries old, his advanced longevity made him appear to be in his mid-twenties. He was physically identical to his ancestor, Lucien Beauchamp, and his descendants Adrian Grey and Zacha Summers. *'Hair:' Julian had short dark brown hair usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally did not have any facial hair at all. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' Julian wore the Assassin ring on his left ringfinger. *'Tattoos:' *'Assassin Outfit:' 'Personality' Julian was shown to be an extremly compassionate, warm, dutiful, confident, selfless, valiant and highly intelligent man. From a very young age, Julian was always the first one to help anyone in need, gaining respect from all the people around him. Many of the higher level Assassins have said that it was not his physical strength, intelligence or his courage, although great, that made Julian one of the greatest Assassins in history, but his compassion and warmth. Over time, Julian realized the true purpose of the Creed, and its flaws. He concluded that the Creed merely served as a guide and a warning, rather than a principle meant for one to follow, having witnessed first-hand how ideals led to dangerous fanaticism. 'Legacy' Julian's actions had a profound effect on the Order. Due to his efforts, many cities around world came under Assassin control and influence. His descendants continued to take a leading role in the running of the Order almost a hundred years after his death. Some of his personality traits have been passed down to his descendants, such as his compassion, intelligence, courage and leadership qualities. His psionic powers have also been passed down in generations, and have become quite common within the Grey family. As a powerful precog, Julian had received many visions, so as a precaution he made several important preparations throughout his life, to ensure that everything would end up as good as possible, leaving very little to chance; *'Assassin Tombs:' Julian prepared several assassin tombs located all over the world, that were filled with different artifacts, such as weapons, memory seals and various scrolls. These tombs were to be found by his descendants in case they would need access to his Assassin paraphernelia. *'Extraction of Bijuus:' Knowing that it wouldn't be good to allow the Bijuu to roam freely in the world, without a host, Julian extracted his own, and the other Mentors' Bijuu some time before the 1940s. Julian then made sure that the Bijuu were handed to the different shinobi villages. 'Equipment' Weapons Buster Sword: Julian wielded the First Ken, also known as the First Tsurugi. Hidden Blades: The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade is a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It is their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consists of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which can be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. Julian wielded two hidden blades, and was the only one from his Assassin group to do so. Wand: Julian purchased a 12" birch wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 1611. Apple of Eden: 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Pisces, and he was born in the Year of the Monkey. *He is the namesake of Julian Summers. *Julian was the second person to awaken to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, and the third person to awaken the Rinnegan. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Cryokinetics Category:Precogs Category:Jinchuriki Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1600 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Past Lives Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Gryffindors Category:Jinchurikis Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Yin-Yang Release users Category:Dark Release users Category:English